pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Gender swapping for Marital purposes in Pop3
Disclaimer: first off I want to apologize and say that I have no idea if this is where this sort of material is supposed to go or not, nor have i ever done anything like this so yeah bare with me so I've recently gotten into PoP3 and absolutely love it however it occurred to me that just like in standard Warband and most other mods you are severely limited to flying the coop under some dudes wing or being stuck with some lady you don't really care for when playing M&B of course, I'm talking about marriage! so here's how to finally get that all Lady kingdom goin or perhaps have a sausagefest at Sarleons expense How To: What you'll need: #Computer. #Mount & Blade #simple_triggers.txt #a text editor (I recommend n++) Steps: #First you'll want to navigate to your mount and blade modules folder the easiest way to do this is right click on the M&B desktop shortcut and click on open file location or you can navigate wherever you installed it on your computer find the simple_triggers.txt and make a copy of it in case you mess up while youre at it back up your save file too # open it up in your text editor we and find a line at the bottom that has ONLY a positive number and then 0. for example 24.000000 32 2106 2 144115188075856297 1 2111 2 144115188075856297 -1 2106 2 24.000000 0 8.000000 0 make sure that its just a the even number followed by six 0's followed by another 0 ''' '''changing anything else can have unknown consiquences in game! '''this is why we make backups right folks! #delete it and change the entire line to this 0.000000 1 1505 2 360287970189639680 '''0 Swap that last 0(Male) to a 1(Female) or a2(female with new face)to make change gender #go to character and you should immidiatly notice your character has changed to look like the default character in character creation naturally clicking on your portrate will allow you to do some cosmetic surgery to make you look like and elgible batcholer or batcholerette in the lands of Pendor also by looking at the report and your characters info should have switched to adress you by your proper pronoun at this point in the game the system reconises you as whatever gender you switched to and youll be adressed as such from as far as ive tested #go out there and woo you soon to be betroved relly get in there and make em like ya #after you get the quest to get married i think its ok to go back and change that last value to revert yourself back to whatever gender you were because you and your future spouse have talked about all your deep dark secrets and they accept you for who you really are. remember 0 will make you a man 1 will make you woman and 2 will make you a hot woman. #after that you can get married as whatever you want the game will treat it like it would any other wedding Notes:some interesting things i noticed that when switching back and forth between genders if you played as a woman and were trying to marry a woman when speaking to them for the first time during the visit a lady quests her diologue would be normal but upon asking her something some times her diologue would default to what it was when you first started talking to them until reendtering the room or switching back to a male you can be married as your prefered character role but if your going for some dude on dude action expect to be wearing the dress after the marrage and switching back to your default characters gender if you were a woman who married another woman youll notice she gets actions that a normal lord has such as asking them to raid follow you etc. i havent tried any of them myself but i assume the game treats them like a standerd lord also she will be the husband and youll be the wife but youll have the option to now throw feasts and the like i assume the oppisite is true if you married a dude as a dude . and thats that let me know what you think or if this is the wrong place to post this. Category:Intro